stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
James T. Kirk (Phase II)
For the "regular" universe counterpart, see James T. Kirk. : For the "mirror" universe counterpart, see James T. Kirk (mirror). : For the counterpart in the timeline created by Nero's incursion, see James T. Kirk (alternate reality). : For the counterpart in the alternate mirror universe in , see James T. Kirk (mirror (Remington)). | occupation = | title = Commanding officer | stationed = | rank = Captain | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | actorsource = | actor = | image2 = 10593058_10202517913058995_134574840811077846_n.jpg | caption2 = }} James Tiberius Kirk was a famed Starfleet captain, known for being the commanding officer on the . Starfleet Academy James T. Kirk was the first cadet ever to beat the scenario. Kirk reprogrammed the scenario, eliminating the parts of the program that made it impossible to win, thus creating a level playing field where success was not guaranteed, but at least possible. (Star Trek: Phase II:"Origins") Aboard the Enterprise Kirk commanded the USS Enterprise on a historic five-year mission in the late 2260s. Kirk discovered the Guardian of Forever on the planet Gateway. In 2268, he left Spock on the planet to assist in research at Project Timepiece. (Star Trek: Phase II: "In Harm's Way") Kirk was in charge of escorting a large number of ambassadors and diplomatic figures while they disuse the Federation’s economic devastation, Chekov succumbs to a disease that causes him to rapidly age. ( To Serve All My Days) When Kirk was tasked with rescuing a transport ship the enterprise was trapped in a Romulan weapons test that went wrong, the Enterprise was trapped between dimensions and his helm officer Lt. Commander Hikaru Sulu found himself 30 years out of place. ( World Enough and Time) After being pursued and damaged by repeated Klingon attacks, Kirk ordered the Enterprise to respond to the distress call from a Federation research ship. After which he helped foil a section 31 plot to commit genocide agents the klingons using blood worms. (Blood and Fire, Part 1) (Blood and Fire, Part 2) Kirk helped end a war between two previously unknown alien races out side of federation space. One of which was using stolen Starfleet technology from the USS Eagle (NCC-1697). (Enemy: Starfleet) In 2373, Admiral Kirk traveled aboard a rebuilt USS Enterprise with Ambassador Spock to the year 2265, in order to stop Christopher Pike's accident aboard the . (Star Trek: Phase II: "In Harm's Way") Alternate timelines Doomsday War In an alternate timeline where the Enterprise was destroyed by the doomsday machine in 2254, Kirk would become commanding officer of the in 2258 after the death of Captain Steve Garrovick. While commanding the Farragut, he had many of the same adventures he had on the Enterprise, a result of parallel timeline development. He was a valiant commander in the Doomsday War. In 2268, Kirk was contacted by an alternate version of Spock, who assisted them in preventing the Doomsday War. He traveled back in time with Spock and McCoy to 2006, where he received the microtapes that belonged to Commodore Matthew Decker. After returning to 2269, Kirk decided it was necessary to take the Farragut back to 2254, and combine forces with the Enterprise. Kirk melded with Spock, gaining knowledge on how to work with Christopher Pike. Kirk commanded the Farragut when it combined forces with the Enterprise to battle the doomsday machine. After the machine retreated to the year 2265, Kirk ordered the Farragut crew to follow the ship using the slingshot effect. With a future Enterprise and the USS Daedalus, commanded by Fleet Captain Pike, Kirk was able to destroy the original doomsday machine and prevent the alternate timeline. (Star Trek: Phase II: "In Harm's Way") Service jacket * - Commanding officer - Captain, - 2257 (alternate timeline) Kirk, James T. Category:Humans Category:Kirk family Category:Starfleet admirals Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel